The bounty Hunter and the Super Soldier
by The Eighth Child
Summary: What starts as a battle between a bounty hunter and a super soldier drastically changes to becoming a fight to decide the fate of both Galaxies Samus Aran VS The Cheif HaloxMetroid Crossover Put on constructive leave. IDK if i will finish this.


Disclaimer: I own nothing… well I own quite a few things but none of them are the rights to Samus and the metroid series or Master Chief / John and the Halo games and book series.

Summary: What starts as a battle between a bounty hunter and a super soldier drastically changes to becoming a fight to decide the fate of both Galaxies

A warning: The first two or three paragraphs have spoilers for Metroid Prime : Hunters

Prologue: A Contract… a Mission

Samus Watched as Gorea fell and the seal sphere cracked. "Time to go…." This came from the figure in the corner. Samus leaped to the rim of the open circle at the top of the dome. She was thrown forward at the first tremor. Samus shot open the doors and flew threw the teleporter. Dropped down the elevator shaft and blasted through another set of doors. She jumped the grav boots on her suit did the rest as she landed on the portal into her ship.

"Computer skip launch cycle parameters. Lift off now, get to a safe distance. A Light second should be good." As her hunter gunship took off Samus saw the gout of flame rush out of the long tunnel in front of her. She hit the manual override and piloted the gunship out as the lack of atmosphere instantly put out what flames had hit her ship. She hit the warp button and after a second pressed it again. Samus turned her gunship around in time to see a small flame in the distance where the dubliette had been.

"Computer… reply to contract. Message: Ultimate power found. It was a ruse. An ultimate being wanted to destroy all but was trapped. It was released but had to be terminated." Samus sighed as se pressed the button on the inside of her arm cannon that shut off her armor and teleported it back to its compartment on the ship.

"Reply sent. New contract from The Federation received." The electronic voice of Samus' ship was impersonal. Just like Samus.

Samus sighed again. "What is it?" She leaned back in her chair throwing blonde hair out of her eye.

"A new galaxy has been found… It is recovering from a war between the… Covenant and Earth… Strangely enough this earth seems to be the home world of Humans. Like those found in the federation. The Federation wants to take control of this galaxy before The Kriken Empire does. You are being employed as a commander. You will have your own capital ship at your command. The Talon, a Destroyer. Payment will be discussed once the galaxy is under Federation control.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Applause was all around him, and Master Chief. Savior of an entire Galaxy. The reason they were all still breathing. Hated it. He sighed as they gave him a new rank. It didn't really matter to him what it was. He was always the one who ruled on the battle field. They were going on some speech about how he was the last of his kind. Super Soldiers created to be genetically, physically, and mentally superior. John snapped his attention back to what was going on as a communications officer came up to the admiral of Earth's forces and whispered in his ear. The admiral nodded and said to the reporters "I'm sorry but we have to cut these ceremonies short. Chief… If you'd come with me…." John nodded and stood up following the Admiral. "We have a contact coming into the solar system. Our scanners show it to be a stealth frigate Mara." Chief instantly remembered Dr. Halsley taking Kelly with her on the Mara. Master Chief and the admiral finally reached their destination the docking bay where scanners were showing two life forms on the ship. Both human. Neither matching the genetic profiles of a Spartan. The hatch opened and the doctor walked out and said

"Admiral, Chief there's something here I think you want to see." She led them to the cargo bay where Master Chief saw two things that hocked him. A MAJOLINIR armor set with a hole burnt clean through it worse then any covenant weapon could do and a human who was wearing a set of armor that was almost identical to that of the chiefs besides the fact that it was blue and grey. "Now tell them what you told me…" was all that the doctor had to say before the man who claimed to be a soldier of the Federation spilled the plans for a galactic invasion. About how he had been part of a recon team sent to find out what was happening in the galaxy and that was leaving when the Mara ambushed them and they were boarded by Kelly whom killed everyone except him.

"Master Chief…." The admiral said, "I do believe you have a new mission."

((Authors note: This is expiremental... I wanna see how people like the Idea... you want more of the story... review it give good reveiws... ))


End file.
